


Veins

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [11]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Dry Humping, Fishnets, Jackson In Panties, M/M, Panties, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jackson starts rocking on his lap slowly, the voices from the tv becoming faded background noise as his dick, that had started softening, starts filling back up.--(Kinktober Day 11 - Dry Humping)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Veins

**Author's Note:**

> note: i thought of this as a scene for my copper au oof. uhm bonito means pretty or pretty boy. also this day was supppsed to be object insertion but i really couldnt think of anything to write for that so i changed it.
> 
> only very slightly inspired by the second pic of [this post](http://tittiexkittie.tumblr.com/post/165096051208)

It was early, that much Jackson knew. The sun was only just starting to rise and wasn't really bright enough to start peaking in through the curtains so he was more than a little disgruntled as he shuffled sleepily and felt around on the bed, the _empty_ bed, with a grumble. His hips shifted down against the bed and he buried his face into the pillow, his ears now picking up the quiet sound of the tv in the living room.

The sheets were fresh on his thighs and the shirt he'd borrowed from Jaebum had ridden up on his stomach leaving his tummy exposed. The sound of Jaebum coughing made him shuffle and turn onto his back, the ache between his legs bringing him further motivation to sit up and stand from the small bed, his bare feet hitting the cool floor as he padded his way to the tiny bathroom across the hall.

It was empty and he could hear the soft sounds of one of the other boys snoring through the closed door of the second bedroom. After brushing his teeth he lazily shuffled into the living room, eyes zeroing in on Jaebum lying on the old couch in front of the tv. He was wearing one of his plain white shirts and some red boxers, his head lying on one end and of the sofa and his feet on the other with his arms crossed on his chest as he tiredly blinked at the screen.

"Hey," Jackson walked over and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and lying down on him after, face nuzzling into Jaebum's neck. There were hands on him instantly, one on his lower back and the other settling on one of his thighs.

"You're up early." Jaebum's voice was barely above a whisper, lips puckering when Jackson pulled up from his neck to plant a kiss on them.

"Bed was empty," Was his reply, giving him another peck and then nuzzling his throat again, pressing tiny kisses there followed by little nips to the skin that made Jaebum sigh. "'M horny too."

Jaebum laughed quietly, his hand rubbing at his thigh and giving it a soft pat. "I'm tired. If you're horny then you do the work."

Jackson made a soft noise at that, his hands trailing over Jaebum's body and going under his shirt, caressing his skin. "About how much time do you think we've got before the boys start waking up?"

Jaebum's amused snort made Jackson lean up and look down at him with a raised brow. "Come on it's not even six, we've got at least a few hours."

"Good, kind of feeling like a few rounds." He's got his thumb running over one of Jaebum's nipples and he laughs when Jaebum looks at him with a questioning raise to his own eyebrows.

"What are you doing walking around like this anyway? There's a house full of ogling idiots and you just prancing around wearing fucking panties." Jaebum's eyes are now roaming his body where he's sat up perched on his hips.

"They've seen worse, babe." He rolls his eyes and Jaebum narrows his in a playful glare. "They've walked in on us plenty before."

"Mhm and it was a brief second of their eyes zeroing in on the treasure." Jaebum's hands move to his ass, dipping under the waistband of the panties and grabbing at his asscheeks tightly as he grinds his own hips up lazily.

"Mmm, no, stay. You said I was doing the work." Jaebum's smile turns teasing and Jackson nods. "You keep on watching tv, relax."

"Cute." Jaebum breaths out with one of his _Jackson smiles_ and nods. "Okay, go on then."

He takes his hands back out and places them on Jackson's hips instead, rubbing his thumbs against his hipbones softly as he turns back to look at the tv. Jackson starts rocking on his lap slowly, the voices from the tv becoming faded background noise as his dick, that had started softening, starts filling back up.

Jaebum's grip on his hips starts tightening somewhere between his breathing turning uneven and his grinding getting faster, the springs on the couch making soft noises that are somewhat drowned out by the noise of the tv. Jackson can see a small flush of heat on Jaebum already, a light pink color rising on his cheeks and his lips parting as he sighs at the next grind of Jackson's hips.

"Come on, _bonito_. We don't have all morning." Jaebum mutters and his hand moves to his waist, the tattoos on his arms making Jackson's eyes sparkle, his teeth nibbling on his bottom lip.

Jaebum's eyes were still on the screen though Jackson wasn't sure if he was actually paying attention anymore, his hands caressing over his hips and his thighs, thumbs rubbing his skin and fingers tightening at his waist when he ground down especially hard. Jackson has one hand on Jaebum's shoulder and the other's pushing his shirt up so the tattoos on his chest are visible, one of them a set of words in a language he can't read, the ink a stark contrast against his pale skin. Just looking at them makes Jacksons breath hitch, his eyes taking every inch of the piece of art in front of him with art tattooed on him.

"You look awfully comfortable just lying there." His words are followed by a soft moan that Jaebum echoes, his eyes leaving the screen to look at him for a brief second before he's looking away again with a shrug.

"You told me to," He hums and Jackson huffs with a roll of his eyes.

"Because," he whines with his nails digging into Jaebum's chest. " _You_ told me I had to do all the work."

The smirk pulling at Jaebum's lips shouldn't be as attractive as it is, his hands gripping Jackson's thighs and pulling on the strings of the fishnets he's got on under his underwear with his index finger. "You don't wanna?"

Jackson digs his nails in a little more and Jaebum winces, his fingers pinching his hip and eyes flashing to his warningly. "I _did,_ but you're not paying attention to me."

"You told me to watch the tv."

"Since when do you listen to anything I tell you!" He slaps his hand down on Jaebum's chest with a pout and Jaebum laughs, grips his hand and brings it up to kiss his palm.

"I have this disease where I listen to everything you say with the utmost rapt attention." He murmurs and kisses down to his wrist and then up to the back of his hand and then his fingers. "Its called the _L_ _isten to Everything Jackson Says Disease."_ Jaebum looks at him in the eyes and kisses his hand again before letting it go.

"You're so dumb, be quiet." His voice carries the tell tale sign of a smile and he rolls his eyes.

"Ah, you sure you mean that? This disease is serious business, _bonito._ I hear 1 in 1 Jaebums get it." He looks so serious while he talks, but Jackson can see him trying to repress a smile and he leans down, one hand settling on the side of Jaebum's neck and the other on the couch beside his head, his lips inches from Jaebum's.

"Just," Jackson closes his eyes and opens them with a sigh. "Just kiss me, idiot."

Their lips meet in a soft kiss, one of Jaebum's arms wrapping around his back to keep him against his chest while he places a hand on the back of his neck. Jackson lets his tongue come out to lick at Jaebum's bottom lip, sighing when Jaebum parts his lips and presses him closer, his hips gyrating upwards and grinding against his, pulling a moan from him and making him pull back and pant against his lips.

"You wanted a few rounds. If you play your cards right I'll make you come at least three times, four if i can wring it out of you." Jaebum whispers against his lips and plants a kiss to them before he's settling his hands back on his hips to start moving him back and forth.

"I'm going to be exhausted, I hope you know I'm not doing anything all day but sleep." He mumbles just to be petulant, and Jaebum grins, lifts his hips and grunts.

"Cool, now fucking _move_ before I flip you over and do it myself." He thrusts up and it makes Jackson bounce slightly on him.

_Impatient,_ he wants to tease, but he knows Jaebum would actually push him off and leave him hanging, so he huffs instead, hands settling on Jaebum's chest as he grinds his hips down.

The first few grinds are slow and don't have much of a rhythm. Jaebum's looking at him this time, his eyes so focused on every part of him that Jackson almost wants to ask him to look back to the tv. He's got a way of making Jackson feel shy and needy at the same time and it's a bit exhilarating. The way Jaebum makes him feel is always overly exhilarating. The way he treats him and touches him, kisses him and takes care of him so well; Jackson doesn't think he's ever had much of it from someone that wasn't his mom and it makes him shiver to feel it come from someone like Jaebum. Jaebum who fights people bigger than him because they're assholes who can't take no for an answer, Jaebum who gives a fucking _Rolex watch_ away because a cashier that he found cute at a shitty diner mentioned it was nice. Jaebum who pulled a knife on some dude after he punched Yugyeom, Jaebum who drives a jeep and once sported a split lip and a bruised eye and still swung a fucking baseball bat at some guy that scratched said jeep after Youngjae punched one of his friends.

Jackson can feel himself start quickening his grinds, his breaths turning into soft sighs of Jaebum's name, lips parting in a moan as he moves over him, eyes taking in every inch of him he can see. He curls his fingers into the shirt still bunched up on Jaebum's chest and starts pulling it over his head, Jaebum lifting himself up enogh for him to pull it off and toss it to the floor.

Now that he's shirtless Jackson can see the tattoo on his chest over his heart, a pair of lips that Jackson stares at as he moves even faster, Jaebum's moans and gasps filling his senses like a song he wants to be able to listen to for the rest of his life.

He reaches out and touches the tattoo, mutters a, _stupid, so stupid,_ and then leans down to kiss it, tongue laving at it and then moving to close his mouth around Jaebum's nipple.

He remembers clearly when Jaebum got that tattoo. They'd all been sat on the living room, Jaebum on the couch next to Yugyeom who was leant against him, his eyes trained to where BamBam had a small bag of make-up open, mostly eyeshadows and some eyeliners, but then he was pulling out a lipstick, moving to Jackson and waving it in his face to which Jackson had rolled his eyes at but had sat still and let him put it on him anyway.

He's pretty sure BamBam had done it as a joke, but Jaebum had been way too intrested in it, his eyes not leaving his lips for a while before he was standing and pulling his shirt over his head. He'd walked to Jackson and he had pointed to a spot on his chest with a frown. "Kiss me right here."

Mark had snorted and Jinyoung had thrown a balled up tissue at him, but Jackson had kissed the spot, looking up at Jaebum through his lashes and planting his lips right where Jaebum had said.

Jackson had been surprised when he left right after, grabbing his shirt and leaving the trailer, the screen door slamming shut after him and then the sound of the jeep being turned on had followed.

Jackson had looked at Yugyeom and at Youngjae but they'd both shrugged and he'd sighed, wiping the lipstick off with a tissue Youngjae passed to him.

Jaebum hadn't came back until a few hours later with three bags of McDonald's cradled in his arms.

It hadn't been until later that night when Jaebum had pulled off his shirt that Jackson had noticed his patched chest. He'd looked at Jaebum and he had groaned, _you didn't._ Jaebum had only smirked and even as Jackson went on to state a list of reasons on why that was one of the stupidest things he had done since knowing each other, Jaebum had only pulled him onto the bed and he'd muttered a half assed insincere apology while kissing his neck.

After the inital disbelief, Jackson had become oddly attached to it, always kissing the spot whenever he could whether Jaebum was shirtless or not.

"You know, just because you call it stupid doesn't mean I don't know how much you like it." Jaebum gasps.

Jackson doesn't answer him, his response getting lost in a long whine as he trembles over Jaebum, teeth sinking into his collarbone as he ruts down on him frantically, Jaebum's thrusts up pulling more noises out of him.

"I'm close, come with me." Jaebum huffs and his hands move to his ass, palms at the covered flesh and grips tightly as he thrusts up again.

"Gonna come, gonna come Jaebum." Jackson babbles and rises up to bring their mouths together, his lips parting for Jaebum's tongue and a whimper leaving his throat when they pull back, trail of saliva connecting their lips as Jaebum groans.

"Fuck," It comes out as a whine and then he's pressing his face into Jackson's throat, fingers digging into Jackson's ass, his hips stuttering as he comes.

Jackson gasps and presses a kiss to Jaebum's hair, body slumping against him as he follows after him. They're both panting and Jackson can feel how hard Jaebum's pulse is racing and he leans down to press another kiss to the tattoo of his lips on his chest and then kisses Jaebum again.

There's the sound of a door opening only minutes after they pull back and then Jinyoung is walking into the living room, his gaze landing on them as he sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Don't get any nasty shit on the fucking couch." He shakes his head with another sigh and then he's walking into the kitchen.

"Thought you said a few hours?" Jaebum's huff at his whispered words makes a smile spread on his lips.

"Well it's not my fault someone decided to take their sweet time." He groans and then slaps his ass lightly. "Let's go clean up, it's starting to feel gross."

"Carry me." He slumps down further on him and Jaebum groans but eventually ends up carrying him to the bathroom, closing the door in BamBam's face when he peeks out of the bedroom door and lets his eyes stray down to Jackson's ass.

 


End file.
